1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing a grain cereal impregnated with honey.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of already-existing processes for preparing cereals coated with sweeteners. For example, Vollink, U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,647 discloses a process for making a cereal having a hard transparent glaze consisting of sucrose syrup containing controlled amounts of other sugars. The process involves coating ready-to-eat cereal bodies in flaked, shredded, puffed or other forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,984 to Gilbertson describes a method of preparing a ready to eat breakfast cereal coated with a liquid sweetener such as honey, corn syrup, or both. The method requires coating ready to eat cereals with sweetener followed by dusting with an edible powder (e.g. dextrose). The dusting step is required to prevent the coated pieces from sticking together.
Reesman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,384 describes a process for steeping and cracking triticale (a cross between wheat and rye) in water until a sufficient amount of water has been absorbed. The grains are sprayed with or immersed in a sweetening agent, which both coats and enters the grain. The product is gelatinized by cooking and is then hydrated. The product is then cooled, dried, flaked and toasted, with a resulting moisture content of, typically, 12-18%.
Bixby et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,131 relates to a process for preparing a peanut-butter-containing cereal. The process consists of drying a cereal base to, preferably 4-8% moisture, permeating it with liquid peanut butter, and drying the resulting product to a 1-5% moisture level.
Huber U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,277 relates to a grain cereal base coated with a sweet syrup and sprinkled with cereal flakes. Huber is primarily directed to the appearance of the product.
It has now been found that grain cereals can be impregnated with honey under specific processing conditions. The product is flavorful, non-sticky and free-flowing.